Talk:Second War for Victoria
Statement from the SG of the AMU Ok, I've seen enough. I will make a statement shortly, and you can think yourselves certain that I absolutely condemn this action; this does not represent the true character of Antarctic micronationalism and it is completely against the principles of the AMU. No more, please. --Premier of the Antarctic Community of Landashir, James Puchowski 17:43, August 14, 2010 (UTC) listen we (the USLSSR) did not start this, we didn't even know about their claims. Vitcash 17:48, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Ctd.. Either way, this war has started, and you are both *not* AMU members yet. As the de facto governing body of Antarctic micronationalism within this community, we unanimously condemn any aggression with in the continent. We aim to send negotiators, and I want this to end immediately. --Premier of the Antarctic Community of Landashir, James Puchowski 17:54, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ... well we're very open to stopping this conflict as we didn't really agree to it and there really is no point to conflict on here. Vitcash 18:01, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Then just cancel the article, say you refuse the war declaration, go to a pub and get a beer. It's not that hard :/ --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 18:42, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :My only problem with that, is that it will leave a bad taste in their mouths. I'd rather finsih it properly and so make disputes later imposible Vitcash 18:48, August 14, 2010 (UTC) The reason for all this The only reason I declared war on the USLSSR is because they claimed Victoria Land, which is mine, so therefore, it'd technically a violent dispute. M.J.K. 15:06, August 15, 2010 (UTC) "Your" land I'm afraid the AMU hasn't accepted your claim yet, which means you're the only ones to recognise it. They have as much a right to claim it as you do. That is why we want people with Antarctic claims to register with us immediately! --Premier of the Antarctic Community of Landashir, James Puchowski 15:10, August 15, 2010 (UTC) *The maingoal of the AMU is to avoid conflics between Antarctic micronations. This month its already the second war on Antarctica (by non-members of the AMU), something we tried to avoid since beginning of our organisation! My advice is very simple, stop the war and start talking! Flandrensis 16:51, August 15, 2010 (UTC) *Like my great friend from Flandrensis said, just stop the "war" and just talk it out. It's not like you can really do anything to each other. Also both of you are YAYM (yet another young micronation), which is probably the reason you "declared war" right away instead of just talking it out. I know from experince that it's better to just talk it out than go to war. Angador 22:25, August 15, 2010 (UTC) World Micronational Alliance As advocate of the WMA I recommend that the USLSSR give up its claim to the disputed territory and that Istoria formally apologize for declaring war. It is imperitive that this situation be dealt with immediately. HM, Emperor L. Jordan B. Brizendine I Vice Secretary-General of the World Micronational Alliance Holy Salanian Empire HolySalanianEmpire 21:37, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Holy Salanian Empire I will never back down, unless the USLSSR backs from Victoria Land, &/or is defeated in ashes. so lets talk ... Vitcash 22:47, August 15, 2010 (UTC) The Soviet-Istorian Antarctic Treaty Istoria will still have Victoria, while the USLSSR will have the other part of ASSR. That's it? all you are willing to say? I do not agree to your idea. Vitcash 22:58, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Alright then, If you truly don't agree with this, then the Second War for Victoria will resume (& that's why I sounded like you weren't really interested in talking). P.S. What do you demand from me? I demand proper negotiations for peace not a dictat. well you saying " I will never back down, unless the USLSSR backs from Victoria Land, &/or is defeated in ashes." doesnt spark much hope for peace does it? Vitcash 23:10, August 15, 2010 (UTC) As a matter of fact, I was looking forward to peace, but my "dictat." was my proper negotiations for peace, & when I say "what do you demand from me", I meant what do you want me to do with Victoria Land? This is all we ask for. If this is agreed then peace shall be returned after your declaration of war. Vitcash 23:21, August 15, 2010 (UTC) The war is still going on i assume Secretary-General-UPUC 00:08, August 16, 2010 (UTC) yes as he seems to have gone for now Vitcash 00:15, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Well i will start writting our official declaration of war and the first draft of our peace terms. It seems our numbers vastly out number them. Secretary-General-UPUC 00:18, August 16, 2010 (UTC) HEY!!! I'M STILL ON!! then why no message back? Vitcash 00:30, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Because I got off. Anyways, I want you out of Victoria Land immediately. Well without negotiation that isn't happening Vitcash 00:37, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Do not leave it is righfuly the USLSSR's Well, tell me what negotiations mean to you. look at the picture. we will take that and you the rest. peace would be restored. Vitcash 00:42, August 16, 2010 (UTC) No keep your ASSR and do not let them have it Now, look here. Find yourself another part for your ASSR, & let us keep ours I agree with the USLSSR. Formally cede the indicated territory to them and keep the rest of your land. HolySalanianEmpire 00:52, August 16, 2010 (UTC) The USLSSR should keep there ASSR Secretary-General-UPUC 00:55, August 16, 2010 (UTC) No. You listen here, we have offered to cede a large amount of teritory in our offer so you should be greatful. Vitcash 00:57, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Fine. You can have that offered part. & make a map of the new look on Victoria Land, please. Are we in agreement? Can we bring this war to a close? HolySalanianEmpire 01:06, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Yes, I believe so. The war ends!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Secretary-General-UPUC 01:10, August 16, 2010 (UTC) BAM result. Vitcash 01:12, August 16, 2010 (UTC) The colors mean what The UPUC gets nothing for there suppot. Absolutily nothing at all? Well this war was over Soviet-Istorian teritory. there is plenty of Antarctica still left to claim :) Vitcash 01:37, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay "The cancer that is killing /b/" I'm afraid you guys are making decisions without the AMU, which means that your claims aren't internationally recognized. It's like if I claimed all northwest Antarctica, all of a sudden. "There are already claims in your claims" so not only this was was physically pointless from the beginning, but the talks were made even without the real authorities of antarctic micronationalism. I'm not trying to act like the "guy that ruins everything" as I'm not even involved in antarctic micronationalism, but you have to consider past claims as well. And, to the UPUC: no, you don't get nothing for supporting someone, say that to Chance :P --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 08:54, August 17, 2010 (UTC) : o.O Interesting choice of title... :p : Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 09:18, August 17, 2010 (UTC) : : another /b/tard? didn't expect that on here. Vitcash 09:45, August 17, 2010 (UTC) /b/tards, in my admin group? It's more likely than you think... [[User:Scientopia|"Vi Veri Universum Vivus Vici"]] 12:47, August 17, 2010 (UTC there are a load of refrences that I've noticed in articles ;) Vitcash 12:58, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Having a war between Antartic nations is ridiculous. UN Treaties state that no new nations can claim land, and most land has been claimed by macronations, so any micronation that claims land must understand that antartic land is basically public property. Regardless of who claimed it first or who recognizes who, the land can not be a unique posession. Whoever wants it should colonize it.